


The Savior Part 3

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: The Savior [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Exhaustion, Fear, Fighting, Love, M/M, Molly Boys, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next five chapters (11-15) of my own story about Billy Bones journey to the Walrus and how his life changed. If you find the timeline or disposition confusing, let me know.</p><p>Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882508<br/>Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6885484<br/>Part 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6921040</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior Part 3

This is my first fandom ever, and it's also the first time I've ever written something fictional in English outside school, since it's not my native language, so please have patience with the language! This piece of work takes place in this timeline: Billy as a 14 year old, being captured by the Navy - Billy as a 17 year old, found by Captain Flint and his crew - Billy as a 21 year old, being a part of the Walrus crew since four years. The note "Present day B21" means Billy as a 21 year old, "One year earlier B20" means Billy as a 20 year old, having been with the crew for three years. "Present day" is, to be clear, not referring to our modern time.

  
  
**CHAPTER 11 (Two years earlier, B19)**  
He was in a bad mood, no mistake. Billy glanced cautiously in the Captain’s direction. The hard, stone cold face he’d feared at first, only to learn what tenderness lay buried in those eyes… Shamefully, Billy sometimes wished to fall ill, if only to feel those hands touching him once again. He pressed his lips, quickly stopping the thoughts from cut loose too much.  
  
’Bout three weeks ago, he’d finally done it. As they lay anchor in Tortuga, making a stop to avoid some rough seas and most of the crew ran like being chased with fire to the brothels, Billy took another way and ended up in a more hidden part of the bawdy house quarters. A short, thin man with red hair, blue, too innocent eyes and a Scottish accent, expensive as only a whore knowing his worth could be, led him to a shabby room in the worn brothel. Being his first time with a man t’wasn’t that bad, he guessed. Still far better than any girl he’d fumbled with, for sure. Feeling Patrick’s soft, warm mouth around his cock had been worth every coin and more. No more girls for him, at least he knew that now. Joji and Morley teased him as he got back: ”Getting some release, lad? Did ya make her scream?” ”She promised to wait for ya? Said you’re the only one for her?” Billy just grinned, making an obscene gesture the two older crew mates met with cheering and whistles. Now as they had ”proof” of him fucking around like the others, old Morley and Joji demanded they’d share a cup, drinking to his manhood.  
  
Later that night, Billy lay in his hammock wondering what all the talk ’bout sex was ’bout. Sure, t’was nice, especially in a place where the things he’d spent the evening doing, wasn’t illegal or even considered immoral. He guessed the chearing and boasting was like the crew mood before a battle. Incentive and embolden, to raise spirits. Patrick, that was his name… Billy sighed. Why had he asked for him? Didn’t even want to take a closer look at the other boys, even though some of them were quite nice, not as scrawny as the redhead and even cheaper. It made no sense.

 

 **CHAPTER 12 (Present day, B21)**  
”Just how fucking stupid are you?”  
  
Stupid enough to remain with you, Billy wanted to answer, as he let Max, the Guthrie woman’s whore dry up the blood from his head. The Captain was furious as he entered the room where his bosun was taken care of. T’was damn luck the drunkard Billy met outside had been too wobbly being any real threat to him. Flint didn’t seem to care about that, scolding at Billy as if he was to blame. He’d done nothing, only pushing the drunkard aside as he started puking over Billy’s boots. Seconds later a jar hit his head leaving him all dizzy and his hair soaked in bad wine.  
  
A part of Billy admitted he had himself to blame. At least a bit. The kiss in the sleeping quarters had scared him. One second he felt the Captains soft, warm lips and in the next, t’was like he’d been struck by the lightning. Running away like some stupid kid, just as he finally had what he’d been longing for so many years. A coward, if ever there’d be one. And now, after trying to drink away the shame, he wasn’t even drunk, just sore and shameful, letting Max put a clean cloth around his head while his Captain yelled at him.  
  
”No fighting!” Max said in a sharp tone. ”You’ll make the customers curious.” She lay a finishing hand on the bandage, turning to the Captain again.  
  
”You listen to me: no screaming, no fighting and no trashing of this room, or Eleanor will hear about it! I’ll make sure you wont be disturbed, but I don’t want anyone getting unconscious or soil blood in this room. Is that clear?”  
  
The men nodded and Max left, shutting the door as quiet as possible. The silence spread in the room, Billy’s head ached and he sank down on the bed. Why did he run away like that? That kiss was what he’d dreamt about for years now and he’d ruined it all. He swallowed.  
  
”Shouldn’t have run away. Sorry ’bout that. T’was stupid of me.”  
  
”It was. If you didn’t want me to touch you, you could’ve just said so.”  
  
The Captain didn’t sound angry anymore. Billy looked up, forcing himself to face him.  
  
”I wanted to. Still do. It’s just…”  
  
”What? What is it, Billy?”  
  
”What happens when you grow tired of me? Where am I to go then?”  
  
He felt upset, sounded even more so as his heart pounded in his chest, unable to calm down. The very moment the Captain had kissed him, that thought flew through his mind, making him panic, running away like he’d seen a ghost. He, Billy Bones, who wasn’t afraid of any man, being one of the most fearless in battle, had fled like a little girl, scared by a thought. Then he had tried to drown the shame in wine, only to fail completely with that as well and now, here he was again, confessing his fear to the one he attempted to hide it from in the first place. Could it be more pathetic?  
  
”This is not the right place for this, Billy.”  
  
Billy laughed, harsh and joyless.  
  
”Is there ever such a place, huh?”  
  
The Captain sighed.  
  
”One can only keep looking for it. How’s your head?”  
  
”Bit sore. As I deserve, I guess.”  
  
”T’was pretty fucking stupid. Could’ve ended badly.”  
  
”Have myself to blame. T’wasn’t that bad.”  
  
”Isn’t about that, Billy. I don’t want to loose you in a stupid tavern fight, knowing I’m partly to blame.”  
  
”You’re not.”  
  
”Then why did you run away from me?”  
  
”I… I just… You know what? Fuck you, Captain! I can’t take it. Feel like I’m all scattered, all weak again…”  
  
”And you think I’m not… Longing for something I haven’t had in years? For someone being close to me, yet out of reach? There are all sorts of chains and schackles. You’re not the only one, needing to be saved, Billy…”  
  
Billy swallowed hard, afraid of looking at the man who didn’t seem to be a captain right now, but only a man. A desireble, caring man hiding underneath the mask of Captain Flint.  
  
”Who are you, Captain?”  
  
”Just a man. No more, no less. And you’re too old, too clever believing anything else. Now tell me, my dear, sweet Mr. Bones. Would you like to get to know that man?”  
  
”What if I run away again?”  
  
”Then he won’t stop you, unless you end up in another fight like that. In that case, he might need to take action. Having you chained to Randall, peeling potatoes for a month or so, ’til you’ve come to your senses.”  
  
”Yeah, that would surely make me all sane and peaceful.” Billy smiled, then he became serious again, taking the Captain’s hand. ”Still a bit sore, but…”  
  
Didn’t finish the sentence. Soaked in wine, bruised and unsecure, Billy was no less attractive in the eyes of his Captain. Only more vulnerable. Holding the sore head in his hand, gentle, as if it could break with a single rough touch, the Captain kissed his bosun for the second time that night. This time he didn’t run away.

  
  
**CHAPTER 13 (Three years earlier, B18)**  
The winds had been rough for the last four days and it was the first day with burning sun. He was tired, they all were, and old Randall was the only one, except for the Captain, Morley and DeGroot, not showing any signs of weariness. But Randall didn’t participate in the harder work these days, of course. Usually, Billy hardly ever got tired. At least not before t’was time to hit the hammock. It had taken less then a year to leave the sore boy behind. Weeks of resting, fresh air, healthy food and caring hands had made him recover quickly enough to even earn a pleased nod from the Captain. Especially as he did whatever he could to be helpful. These hard, violent thieves were his rescuers, his brothers, and as he gained in strength and was a quick learner, it didn’t take long before he took part in his first boardings.  
  
He was one of the men now. Thoughts of this self reflecting kind made it clear he wasn’t quite one of them, though. Not yet. He still felt some insecurity, especially when the quartermaster or first mate had new recruits to propose. Young men among their captives, eager to prove themselves worthy, taking the chance rather than wait for a rescue never to come. A few ones had tried after him, all older than he was when the Captain freed him and by no means in a state as bad as he’d been. Usually they didn’t last long, didn’t have the guts, and even though he should’ve welcome the company of boys closer to his age, t’was always a relief when they either took their leave in Nassau or died at sea. Billy’s feelings regarding this confused him, even gave him something close to a bad conscience. There was a reason they’d given him the name Bones, he reminded himself and to push the strange feeling aside, he’d made an effort to be friendly with their captives, no matter how shaky and whiny they were. Yet now it was him being all useless again.  
  
Sometimes crew member got ill, puking, shivering with fever and with gippy tummies making the ship reek for days. Billy seemed to be lucky in that regard. Since the rescue he only got stronger and healthier. But not today. T’was the first day since getting his own hammock, that he didn’t wake up feeling refreshed. Doubted he had fever, didn’t feel ill or sore, just tired.  
  
”What’s the matter with ya, Bones? Feelin’ a bit sensitive today, are we? Rise and shine and get your lazy ass up here!”  
  
Singleton. Always ready to point out anything looking like a weakness in him. Billy went up, only to feel a sharp sting from his neck and with no time to hit the privy, he tried getting up to the rail, only to puke on the deck.  
  
”Fucking pig! Clean that up, stupid kid! If you can’t handle the liqueur, maybe you should get ashore suckle your mom’s tits for a bit longer.”  
  
Billy, being all sober the night before, spitted back:  
  
”Or maybe I should pay your mother a visit, having her suck on something else?”  
  
The cheering could be heard far from the ship, as his crew mates applaud his mean comeback to the older man. Singleton was a respected crew man, brutal and fearless i battles, not sparing himself in the work, but every man on the ship had, in one way or another, cause to wish him a proper burn. He had it coming, as Billy had that fist coming as well.  
  
”Alright, stop it and get the fuck back to work! Billy, clean up that mess.”  
  
Mr. Gates looked displeased.  
  
”And I thought you were a smart kid. What was that all about?”  
  
”Nothing.”  
  
”I warn you, boy, Singleton ain’t no one to make a fight with.”  
  
”Talked ’bout my mom.”  
  
”Jesus… Sometimes I forget just how fucking young you are! We’ve all had mothers, maybe not as good as yours, but out here there are no mothers. Not yours, not mine and certainly not Singletons. Now listen to me, if you’re gonna let him get in your face, you’re gonna have a problem neither I nor the Captain can help you with. And manage your fucking hangover. You understand me, lad?”  
  
Billy nodded, then hurried away to start cleaning the part of the he’d puked on. He felt ashamed. Not that he was the first puking on deck, but because he’d lost his temper, letting Singleton into his head. Also because he had no hangover. He just felt sick.  
  
”Oi, Billy! Cover your head, will ya? Getting yourself all burned like that!”  
  
Old Morley passed him, stopped and took a closer look. Billy thought he was displeased with the cleaning, but then Morley grabbed his chin, taking a look on his face.  
  
”Didn’t see you drink last night, lad.”  
  
”Probably ’cause I wasn’t.”  
  
”No? You don’t look that well.”  
  
”No shit?!”  
  
”Not your pretty nose, stupid. Are you ill? You looking whiter than my ass.”  
  
”I’m not.”  
  
Morley touched his forehead, grunted.  
  
”Go see the surgeon, lad.”  
  
”But I don’t…”  
  
”Now, Billy! You do no good up here with fever. Get your ass down to the surgeon or I swear I will have you swab the entire Walrus!”  
  
Weakness. Hated that feeling more than anything else. The ship surgeon sighed, gave him a disgusting herbal mix that almost made him puke again, and forced him to lay down with a cold, wet cloth around his head.  
  
”You’re pushing yourself too hard, Bones. Gotta be a bit more careful.”  
  
”He started it.”  
  
”Who? Singleton? I don’t give a shit about that, boy. I’m talking about the work.”  
  
”Just got too much sun, that’s all.”  
  
”You listen to me, kid. You’re young and strong, but you’re not fully healed yet.”  
  
”What are you talking about? I feel better than ever.”  
  
”I’m sure you are, but this work is hard even for the strongest of us and you’re still a kid. No, don’t get pissed, I’m not trying to insult you. It’s good you’re taking to your duties, but we have no use for you if you’re knackered every night. We need our men healthy, not exhausted. Got me, kid?”  
  
”Yeah.”  
  
”Good. Now take to your hammock and sleep that fever off.”

  
  
**CHAPTER 14 (Present day, B21)**  
It was dark. Shadows flickered on the walls, from the small candles. The shutters were closed, noone would bother them now. Billy had his back against the Captain, trying to relax as he felt the warm embrace. They stood still, just like that, for a while as the Captain waited for Billy’s breathing to calm down. The heat from the bosuns muscular, yet soft body, made the Captain sigh with desire, trying not to be impatient and scare him away once more.  
  
Billy felt delirious, not from the booze or the wine jar, but from the Captain’s arms holding him tight, the groin pushing against his back and the warm breath touching his neck. The Captain’s hands slowly went down his chest, caressing his flat, hard stomache under the shirt. The short, almost invisible hair led the way down to the belt, where he stopped. Waited for his bosuns permission.  
  
”Keep going, Captain…”  
  
As the Captain’s hand finally reached his cock, Billy breathed heavily, trying not to push forward against it, only finding himself pressing his back harder against Flints groin, all hard and wanting. He couldn’t help but give away a soft moan as the Captain unbuttoned his trousers, pulling up his shirt.  
  
”You want this, Billy? Or should I stop?”  
  
”No… no…”  
  
”No what?”  
  
”Don’t stop. Please…”  
  
The shirt, soaked in wine, came off first. Billy’s torso was a sun burned, warm piece of pure, ripped manliness. He hadn’t been a kid in many years, no doubts ’bout that, and the Captain became fully aroused as he fondled the tall, young man. Billy’s breathing got faster and impatient. Low moans of need passed through his lips, a sound of aching, unsatisfied pleasure he’d never heard himself, nor anyone else, make before.  
  
”Look at me.”  
  
Billy turned his head, blushing from the heat as he faced his Captain. Feeling the hot breath as the distance got smaller between them, made him open his eyes and meet the green gaze he’d been trying to escape from yet kept longing for. T’was a gaze of pure passion and Billy quickly stuck his hands inside the ginger man’s shirt, grabbing the hard, warm body as the Captain removed the bosun’s clothes, relieving the hungry cock, fully erect and wet with desire.  
  
”Fuck! The fuck are ya doing to me, Captain…?”  
  
T’was not a begging to stop it, and certainly no question, they both knew that. Billy trembled with lustful frustration, burying his fingers in the other mans hips, bumping his back against the still hidden cock, eager to feel it, to peel off any fabric layers still remaining between him and the target of his desire. The Captain, waiting with a patience he didn’t feel, finally turned the bosun’s head and kissed him, soft, as if he feared Billy was to break. He took the younger man’s hand, leading him to the bed, gently making him sit down. As he tried to make Billy lean back, a quick, almost invisible glimpse of fear flashed over the bosun’s beautiful face. The Captain stopped, reaching for his cheek, his lips and ever so tender caressed him.   
  
"You can stop me at any moment, Billy… I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, ’til you start believing it: I will never hurt you. My sweet, beautiful, beloved Billy…”  
  
”Please… please don’t say such things. Not now.”  
  
”I mean every word.”  
  
”It’s not that, it’s just…” Billy swallowed hard, feeling the lump growing in his throat, threatening to burst. ”Words like that, they… Hell, I just don’t want to cry!”  
  
  
The Captain remain silent, letting the bosun take his time, while he got undressed. Billy swallowed. The sight almost made him come right where he stood. The Captain recumbent on the bed, fully aroused and all naked. He sat there, legs a bit parted, waiting for Billy to approach. _The patience the Captain had_ , Billy thought as he slowly straddled him, with eyes closed as if he still couldn’t face the green gaze. Their members found one another, hardness covered in smooth skin and Billy gasped when the strong, weathered hand enclosed them in a single grip, holding still for a moment before starting to stroke them in long, slow, steady moves.  
  
T’was almost too good. All the years of longing, the last days of inner, enchanting torture and his uptight muscles, made him reach climax all too soon and the Captain took a harder grip, pushing himself to closure as Billy lay down on his chest, trying to catch breath. The Captain finished with a low groan, still holding their now limp members together, all wet with cum. Billy had never felt this exhausted. T’was if his body had been put to months endless work, without even knowing it, and for the first time, finally got some rest. They lay still, remaining silent for a while. Billy rested his head against the Captains chest, their wet groins still together, as if they were mouths sharing a soft, sleepy kiss. He felt as if he had no strenght left inside him, like he’d been sucked dry from blood. In some way it reminded him of the wacked feeling that used to hit his body after hours of vital efforts in a storm or a battle. In another way he had nothing to compare with.  
  
A sigh from the Captain draw his thoughts back to the room, and suddenly the all to well known feeling of insecurity, rose again. Billy was a heavy man and he started to move away from the man beneath him, unable to look at his face.  
  
”We should get some rest.”  
  
The Captain sounded as he usually did. The soft, almost loving tone had gone and he was once again Billy’s commander, the pirate captain with eyes for nothing but coming days of unsure goals, hidden for all but himself. Billy turned away, after all this was no good sleeping position, and lay down on his side, facing the door. Before the awkward feeling had a chance to grow stronger, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to keep reading, please let me know. And a MAJOR THANKS to all wonderful stories about Billy and James I've read here. Can't get enough of them! And no, this is not the end of this piece :)


End file.
